GAAHINA UN AMOR FORZADO
by RISIRISI
Summary: Gaara se be obligado a casarse por las alianza con la aldea de la hoja y elige a Hinata ,pero ella no quiere ¿podrán ser una pareja de casados real?ya saben amor forzado poco a poco amado:)
1. ¿se casas o no se casa?

¿SE CASA O NO SE CASA?

Era un día tranquilo en la aldea de la hoja, bueno para los habitantes de este si lo eran pero… para el quinto Kazekage no creo que lo fuera, para el solo era un fatídico día en el que tendría que unir su vida con una joven de la aldea aliada, simplemente porque el consejo se lo ordenó con el fin de estrechar lazos.

Temari y Kankuro escoltaban a Gaara hasta la aldea de la hoja, en el trayecto iban animándolo pero sin éxito, es comprensible ya que tendría que elegir a una mujer que por más bonita que sea no la quieres y mucho menos la amas.

-Vamos Gaara anímate, no es tan malo… seguro que hay una chica que te agrade –dijo Temari con un poco de inseguridad un sus palabras.

-Si Gaara seguro que no es tan malo casarse además lo haces por el bien de la aldea – dijo Kankuro , pero al ver la reacción de Gaara mejor se quedó callado y siguió caminando ,tan solo ver esa mirada fría de inconformidad vasto para cerrar la boca a cualquiera que lo molestara.

Al fin se divisaba la gran puerta de la aldea, puerta que significaría para Gaara la que lo enjaularía con una mujer, sería un pájaro infeliz y encerrado, con esos pensamientos ya empezaba a parecerse al antiguo Neji. Gaara se dirigió al despacho de la Hokage junto con sus hermanos y lafín se decidió a hablar:

-Bueno cuando comenzamos, no se me caracteriza por mi paciencia y prefiero terminar esto cuanto antes – dijo con una voz tan fría como el hielo, entonces la Hokage se levantó y con un gesto, Gaara la siguió hacia una sala que estaba en la planta baja de edificio, lucia muy iluminada y con unos ventanales muy grandes con los que se podía divisar el exterior.

- Aquí es donde elegirá a su futura esposa Kazekage, espero que las jóvenes de la aldea sean de su agrado-dijo Tsunade con un tono burlón en ton ces se sentaron y a continuación unas mujeres entraron en la sala con unos Kimonos de todos los colores y diseños posibles, pero al Kazekage no le importó lo más mínimo .

Todas se presentaron pero ninguna le pareció interesante, daban sonrisas ,guiños y voces coquetonas cosa que para Gaara empezaba a sentirse agobiado, ya cuando faltaban la mitad de las mujeres diviso a un grupo de chicas que les resultaban familiares eran Ino, Sakura, Tenten pero... había una de ellas que no les resultaba familiar, tenía unos ojos blancos, una piel nívea y un cabello que bailaba al viento de color azulado; sin darse cuenta su corazón empezó a acelerarse y sus cara empezó a tornarse un poco rosada en efecto estaba enamorado de ella a primera vista . Entonces una pequeña palmadita en la espalda lo saco de sus pensamientos, ¡cómo no, era Kankuro quien lo molestó¡ al ver que no prestaba atención a las jóvenes quienes ya empezaban a impacientarse.

-Kankuro ¿quién es ella, la de los ojos blancos?- dijo Gaara intrigado por la chica sospechosa.

-Pues es Hinata Hyuga, de un clan milenario de la hoja, quien peleó con Neji en los exámenes chunin, ¿Por qué la pregunta?- dijo Kankuro un tanto intrigado por la curiosidad de su hermanito.

- Seguramente le ha gustado, tranquilo Gaara ella es mi amiga y podría ayudarte a conocerla y hacerle saber de tu interés hacia ella, aunque me es extraño que no esté aquí ya que ella es soltera y es de un gran clan, que mejor honor al ser tu esposa, además como es su padre de seguro la hubiera aconsejado venir – dijo Temari un tanto intrigada ante la ausencia de Hinata en esta sala.

- 6 horas más tarde-

La oscuridad se hizo presente y las mujeres se marchaban un tanto desilusionadas ante el poco tacto que tuvo Gaara con ellas entonces nuevamente Hinata pasó por el mismo ventanal pero su felicidad se había opacado por un expresión triste y melancólica seguida de Sakura quien intentaba detenerla pero esta lo único que hizo fue apartarle de su lado con una mirada amenazante y unas lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas seguido de esto huyo y desapareció entre la oscuridad.

*pensamiento de Gaara*

Es raro ,que le habrá pasado por la maña se la veía tan feliz y ahora está llorando , bueno como sea estoy interesado en ella e iré a su casa para pedir su mano y así me iré a mi aldea.

*fin pensamiento de Gaara*

-En la mansión Hyuga-

La casa se veía silenciosa pero en su interior era un escándalo total, los presentes eran Hinata, Neji y el cabeza de familia Hiashi Hyuga quienes hablaban de lo que hizo que Hinata estuviera así de triste.

-¡Como que ha cancelado el matrimonio Hinata, no sirves ni para retener un hombre a tu lado ,eres una inútil ¡- Dijo el cabeza de familia con un tono tan inapropiado al que Hinata no pudo contener las lágrimas ,por muy dura que sea no podía resistirse a romper en llanto cuando su padre la regañaba, como es posible que su padre la menospreciara de esa manera a alguien tan fuerte como ella y tan decidida como era, sinceramente ella no lo comprendía.

-Pero padre no fue mi culpa el tan solo me dijo que no me quería y que la boda se cancelaba además no he hecho nada que lo pudiera hacerse arrepentir del compromiso-dijo Hinata con una voz decidida pero poco creíble por las lágrimas que se hacían notar en sus mejillas.

-Lord Hiashi no pretendo ser descortés pero la señorita Hinata tiene razón eran muy felices en su relación es imposible que se haya arrepentido- dijo Neji defendiendo a su prima con un tanto de preocupación en su voz, sabía que Naruto no era ese tipo de persona, él nunca juega con los sentimientos de la gente, definitivamente algo andaba mal.

-Bueno sea lo que sea ya no se puede hacer nada, asique descansemos, buenas noches-dijo el cabeza de familia ya más calmado. Se dirigió hacia su dormitorio y desapareció su aura de decepción.

-Si será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir primo estoy muy cansada, adiós-dijo Hinata un tanto desanimada, a continuación Neji asintió y se fue a descansar. Justo en ese momento alguien llama a la puerta pidiendo audiencia con el señor Hiashi Hyuga.

*En el despacho de los Hyuga*

-Bueno señor Kazekage a que debo su visita – dijo Hiashi.

-Vera la aldea de la arena necesita una esposa para mí para estrechar más nuestra alianzas asique he venido para pedir la mano de su hija-dijo Gaara con suma franqueza

-Bueno considerando lo sucedido, con mucho gusto le daré la mano de mi hija Hinata Hyuga, bienvenido a la familia Lord Kazekage-

-Disculpe ¿qué accidente paso? –dijo el Kazekage

-Bueno es que mi hija estaba comprometida con Naruto Uzumaki pero por alguna extraña razón cancelo el compromiso, espero que esto no lo moleste-dijo el Hyuga un tanto preocupado.

-no para nada, entonces me despido-dijo Gaara

Mientras tanto detrás de la puerta yacía una mujer ojiperla llorando en su interior oyendo como cerraban su compromiso con alguien al que le tenía tanto temor como a la muerte misma y peor alguien a quien no ama, rápidamente se fue corriendo a su habitación y se hecho en el futon llorando a mares lo que no pudo llorar antes.


	2. El comienzo de mi final

EL COMIENZO DE MI FINAL

Los rayos del sol se hacían presentes en la habitación de la joven Hyuga, su rostro iluminado por las cálidas luces de esperanza hacían percibir los ojos un tanto rojizos, demostrando así que a lloro durante toda la noche amargamente, su cuerpo se movía con pereza, no quería levantarse temiendo de que aquella pesadilla fuera realidad mientras sus ojos se entre abrían empezó a recordar cómo empezó todo ,como se dio el comienzo de su final.

-FLASHBACK-

Iban caminando Ino, Tenten, Sakura y Hinata hablando de los preparativos de la boda de la futura señora de Uzumaki:

-Dime Hinata ¿Cuántos hijos tendréis, y seréis unos salvajes en la luna de miel?-dijo Ino con un tanto de intriga y picardía. Ino sonrió al ver como su amiga tenía un rojizo extraño en sus mejillas que se iba propagando a toda su cara.

-¡Ino esas cosas no se preguntan además si es que lo es no tienes derecho a saberlo ,luego nos contara ella ¡-dijo Sakura con un tanto de molestia in audita ,definitivamente ella se comportaba extraño ya que ella también es curiosa respecto a esos temas .

-Tranquilas chicas estan poniendo nerviosas a Hinata, no debéis enfadaros por pequeñeces…. además mejor deberíais calmar a Hinata en vez de ponerla más tensa de lo que ya estaba- dijo Tenten con un tono que hasta los muertos podía apaciguar. Entonces en medio de la charla Sakura se despidió de ellas y continúo otro camino, luego de 15 minutos pasaría lo que llamaría Hinata el "principio de mi fin" las tres chicas restantes seguían charlando cuando Naruto apareció pidiendo hablar con Hinata a solas:

-¿Qué pasa amor?-dijo Hinata un poco intrigada y preocupada el ver la expresión que tenía su prometido, definitivamente algo iba mal.

-Veras Hinata… hay algo que tengo decirte…. El asunto es que… ¡hayyy como decírtelo sin hacerte daño ¡ Hinata nuestro … compromiso….-dijo Naruto con un tanto de inseguridad.

-¿Si? … ¿Naruto te pasa algo?-dijo Hinata ya con un tono más preocupante, ya temiendo su respuesta, solo pensaba en rogar a Dios y pedir que no fuera lo que estaba pensado que sería un NO por respuesta.

-Hinata yo…. ¡cancelo nuestro compromiso¡-el chico de los ojos azules intensos dijo así ,sin más como si de una obra de teatro se tratara, se veía que por mucho tacto que tuviera no logro que Hinata saliera ilesa con esa respuesta.

-¡¿Queeee?-dijo la ojiperla con mucha , pero que mucha preocupación diciéndose así misma que lo que le estaba diciendo su amado fuera una simple broma de mal gusto este concepto seguía pensando cuando una voz la había sacado de este trance al que se había sumergido.

-Sé que esto es repentino pero, yo nunca te quise solo lo hice por Kiva quien me suplicaba que te hiciera feliz aunque solo fuera unos días pero este asunto se me fue de las manos y….. bueno no sabía cómo decirte que esto fue un error.-

-¡Caro y piensas que lo voy a tomar bien ,crees que no me has herido al no decirme que fingíais ,nuestros besos , que fingías las caricias, palabras bonitas y los regalos que me dabas¡ ¡dime Naruto enserio piensas que puedes cancelar este compromiso así como así¡ ¡me voy no soporto ver tu cara ,me das asco¡-dijo Hinata con una postura muy decidida pero con un gran esfuerzo por no llorar inmenso .

Acto hecho Hinata se fue corriendo pero antes de poder correr Naruto dijo algo que la petrificó por completo

-Entiéndelo Hinata… yo solo quiero a Sakura- simplemente no podía creerlo, decir esto como si nada, lo odiaba, simplemente lo odiaba acto seguido se dejó llevar por el odio y en la mejilla del rubio se oyó una tajante bofetada de parte de la ojiperla pero antes de poder reclamar nada ella se marchó, dejando un rastro de gotas cristalina en el aire.

Hinata corría sin pensar, no importa si se chocaba solo quería huir preguntándose:*¿Por qué a mí me pasa todo lo malo*en ese instante alguien la detuvo ,era Ino quien con un tono preocupante dijo:

-¿te pasa algo Hinata?-

-Dinos que te dijo Naruto que te puso tan mal-dijo Tenten

-Chicas me me dijo que que… ¡cancelaba nuestra compromiso y que todo era fingido ,que solo quiere a Sakura¡ - acto seguido se puso a llorar.

-Hola chicas ¿Qué pasa por que Hinata llora?-dijo Sakura con un tono de voz muy fingido

-¡Tu Sakura , por tu culpa Naruto cancelo nuestro compromiso, te Odioooo¡-dijo Hinata al borde de la locura ,después se fue corriendo acto que Sakura en un reflejo persiguió a Hinata hasta el edificio de la Hokage y ahí la vio por segunda vez el Kazekage.

-FIN DE FLASHBACK-

Solo de recordarlo su corazón se volvía pedazos que ni siquiera el tiempo lo curaba ,se levantó con mucha pereza y se preparó para desayunar ,divisó a su hermana Hanbi y a su padre entonces notó que su padre cambio de expresión al verla .

Hiashi se levantó y guía a su hija hasta su despacho, para darle la noticia de su compromiso de ella con el Kazekage:

-Hinata sé que es repentino pero te casaras con el Kazekage, lo conocerás hoy y la boda será dentro de una semana-dijo a secas con tanta franqueza que resulta escalofriante.

-¡pero padre recién he sido rechazado aun no me recupero de lo de ayer y ya estoy comprometida de nuevo ¡-dijo Hinata fingiendo sorpresa ya que esto no la sorprendía en lo más mínimo .

-Si eso es todo puedes retirarte, por cierto te he dejado un kimono en tu habitación, póntelo hoy y arréglate esa cara demacrada solo asintió y se fue, desayunó y se puso el kimono acto seguido se maquillo y salió al salón en la espera de su nuevo prometido.

Por su cabeza rondaban muchas preguntas pero hay una que siempre la atormentaba *¿Por qué a mí?* siempre su vida fue injusta, he incluso su hermana pequeña le tenía lastima ¿tanta pena daba? Se preguntaba a si ,misma y mientras tanto sumergida en sus pensamientos no se percató que su prometido había llegado y que estaba a punto de enfrentarse cara a cara con la misma muerte , supongo que Hinata no se había enterado de lo mucho que había cambiado Gaara .

La puerta se abrió y Hinata dio un respingo ante aquel molesto sonido, entonces lo vio un chico con un hermoso color rojo en su cabello, esos ojos verdeazulados que si te concentrabas podía ver el mismo mar y un cuerpo tan masculino que cualquier mujer se desmallaría con solo lo, pero lastimosamente para Hinata no percibía tal belleza supongo que sería porque no lo conocía bien, Hinata se levantó para dar la bienvenida y acto seguido:

- Bienvenido lord Kazekage, Temari y Kankuro-dijo la joven Hyuga en esto Hiashi tomo a Hinata de la mano e hizo que se sentara al lado de su prometido acto que Hinata considero innecesario y molesto.

*PENSAMIENTO DE GAARA*

Tan solo de verla un pequeño suspiro interno dejo escapar ,estoy enloquecido por ella es como un ángel celestial y no digamos que ese hermoso kimono hacer resaltar su hermosa belleza y su físico .

*FIN PENSAMIENTO DE GAARA*

Después de una larga conversación Hiashi se levanta y gia a Gaara al despacho dejando fuera a los 2 hermanos, estos no perdieron tiempo y se acercaron a Hinata para saber su opinión sobre esto.

-Dime Hinata ¿por qué no viniste a la entrevista de la prometida del Kazekage?- dijo Temari con mucha curiosidad

-Es que yo en ese entonces estaba prometida con Naruto pero ese mismo día cancelo nuestro compromiso-dijo Hinata con un tanto de disgusto al hablar del tema.

-Pero bueno, te vas a casar con un Kage, es mejor que Naruto además cómo es posible que te dejara, se veían muy unidos-dijo Kankuro que al igual que su hermana él también estaba interesado ya que en la aldea se rumoreaban muchas cosas sobre aquella ruptura.

-Bueno pues…-Hinata conto todo lo que pasó ese día además pensó que sería oportuno des ahogarse un poco y liberar esa tensión que afligía a su corazón.

Después de una larga conversación el Kazekage apareció pidiendo un paseo con Hinata, estos iban muy separados y ninguno pronunciaba palabra alguna, el ambiente era pesado hasta que Gaara dio el primer pasa, suavemente cogió la hermosa mano de Hinata y la soldó con la suya haciendo de esto un solo ser, Gaara se sentía nervioso y la mano de Hinata que temblaba con el contacto con la suya no ayudaba demasiado

-¿Hinata te pasa algo?-dijo Gaara intrigado por ese comportamiento

-No, no pasa nada es que estoy un poco nerviosa eso es todo-dijo la ojiperla

Entonces Gaara al no contenerse más posó los labios sobre el ángel más hermoso, la pego a su cuerpo haciendo que esta sintiera su masculino cuerpo, cogió la delicada cintura de ella entonces empezó a profundizar el beso pero unas delicadas manos lo interrumpieron. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo si había ido muy rápido.

-Perdón Hinata…. Yo no tenía intención de asustarte-

-No perdóneme usted a mí por no haber dejado que continuara al fin y al cabo somos prometidos-dijo Hinata con una cara fingida, lo bueno es que se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que a cambiado.

-ELDIA DE LA BODA-

*¡Por favor detengan esto ,no quiero casarme ,nooooo ¡* decía la Hyuga con un terror en su mirada como sui se fuera a casar con la muerte misma, sentía las telas envolverle el cuerpo un kimono matrimonial cubría su tristeza y un velo tradicional cubría su cara entristecida , reconocía que Gaara lo quería pero no como hombre si no como amigo.

Entonces el minuto llego se encontraba al lado de su futuro esposo y ya acercándose a sus labios para sellar su destino, lo único que pensó fue*Naruto ayúdame*,que tonta fue al pensar que la persona que lo despreció fuera la que la salvara mientras es beso se daba Hinata dejo escapar una lagrima interna que parecía que quemaba su corazón.


	3. operación fuga,la misión fallida

LA OPERACIÓN FUGA LA MISIÓN FALLIDA

Este es mi primer LEMÓN por favor perdónenme si esta un poco mal. :(

...

*Todo es un sueño, seguramente despertaré, toda esta pesadilla terminará estaré en mi cama como si nada*decía la Hyuga pero lástima que ese pensamiento fuera mentira, todos sus sueños y la posibilidad de tener una familia feliz junto a Naruto se esfumaron en el momento que Gaara posaba los labios en los suyo así sellando su destino infelizmente para toda la eternidad o al menos hasta que la muerte los separe, repentinamente noto como esa calidez en el sus labios se esfumara ,sustituida por la manos de Gaara quien cogía su cintura acercándolo más a él como muestra de triunfo.

Todo iba bien, el baile era entretenido, los aperitivos delicioso pero …. ¿Los recién casados lo estaban?, nerviosamente Hinata cogió las manos de su prometido suplicando con la mirada que no hiciera nada de lo inminente esa noche, entonces Gaara como un lector de mentes dijo:

-tranquila no te haré nada si no quieres, no me gustaría humillarte de esa forma –cogiendo la mejilla de Hinata, acariciándola dulcemente, todo iba a pedir de boca incluso sus amigos los felicitaban, entonces Kiva se acercó y pidió hablar con Hinata a solas.

-Hinata ¿por qué te casaste con Gaara si estabas comprometida con Naruto?-dijo el amante de los perros un tanto preocupado, entonces Hinata cambió de expresión y se preparó para hablar.

-Eso deberías saberlo muy bien Kiva ya que tú fuiste quien lo inventó todo-dijo Hinata con un tono de reproche en sus palabras

-¿De qué hablas Hinata? Yo no he hecho nada –dijo Kiva desconcertado ante la acusación de la ojiperla.

-Bueno no tengo tiempo para atenderte…asique disfruta de la fiesta Kiva, a por cierto no te tengo ningún rencor, porque tengo en cuenta que lo hiciste por mi felicidad-dijo de la ojiperla con una sonrisa fingida. En medio del baile la pareja contemplaba con una mirada pacifica cuando unas de las sirvientas de la casa llamó a Hinata porque un hombre la esperaba en el jardín, sin más demora fue a ver quién era.

Era el, la persona que la despreció y humillo de esa manera, la persona a la que amó con todas su fuerza, es hombre al que llamaron Naruto Uzumaki:

-¿Hinata qua pasa, porque vas vestida con un kimono matrimonial?-dijo el rubio con preocupación y enfado, Hinata no podía creerlo, era tan hipócrita y sin vergüenza al presentarse así en una fiesta al que no había sido invitado.

-Ya deberías saberlo Naruto, acabo de casarme por tu culpa al cancelar nuestro compromiso, además que te hace sorprender tanto al fin y al cabo tu no me quieres-respondió Hinata con frialdad en sus palabras, pero empezó a dudar un poco al ver la expresión de inocencia del rubio

-¡¿QUEEEEE?¡ pero de que Hablas Hinata yo nunca he cancelado nada, además como iba hacer eso si te amo- dijo Naruto ya alterado.

-¡Pero si Kiva te suplicó a que fueras mi novio. No mientas Naruto tú mismo me lo dijiste hace una semana –

-¿Hace una semana?¡pero en ese tiempo yo estaba en una misión secreta en el aldea del rayo¡-

-Entonces quien se hizo pasar por ti-entonces todo lo vio claro, empezó a juntarse como un rompecabezas la extraña desaparición de Sakura y su extraña reencuentro cuando Naruto la hizo llorar y sobretodo su extraño comportamiento…. ¡ella fue la que lo planeó todo¡ ahora entendía por qué Kiva demostraba aquella confusión.-entonces fue Sakura ella lo planeo todo Naruto-

-¡QUEEEE¡,Eso es imposible ella no aria eso-dijo Naruto incrédulo

-¡no lo entiendes Naruto ella nunca le gustó que estuviéramos juntos¡-dijo Hinata ya alterada.

-Entonces escapémonos, así podremos estar juntos-dijo Naruto serio

-Está bien voy a cambiarme para salir, espérame en la entrada-dijo la ojiperla decidida, todo iría bien pero no se imaginaban que alguien les había escuchado todo este tiempo, Era Kankuro quien se dirigía a contarle todo a Gaara.

Ya en su cuarto Hinata se cambió con su traje de entrenamiento y se dispuso a salir cuando se topó con Gaara quien tenía una expresión endemoniada y un aura malvada la rodeaba, lo único que se le vino a la cabeza fue: la fuga había fallado. Entonces un portazo la sacó de sus pensamientos y seguido de una sacudida en su cuerpo que la hacía soltar ligeros chillidos de temor, *Gaara se había enterado de todo ¿pero cómo? *se preguntaba Hinata con preocupación a ya no poder más .

-¡Cómo pudiste Hinata, yo quien te abrí mi corazón ,ahora me vienes con esto¡- dijo Gaara con un tono que hizo que Hinata sollozara .

-Es que…. Yo nunca lo quise señor Kazekage y ahora me entere que mi anterior compromiso nunca fue cancelado, que todo fue mentira de Sakura –dijo Hinata a la defensiva.

-¡No tú ya estas casada con migo asique no te puedes ir con ese ,asique te quedas con migo ¡ además tu eres mia-

-¡NO ES JUSTO ESTO FUE UN ERROR NO TE AMO¡-entonces Gaara dejándose llevar por la ira soltó una bofetada a la chica de ojos perlados ,acto que silenció la habitación luego la cogió zarandeándola y le dijo:

-¡me De ustedes son como mi esposa así que ... .tú no van a ningún lado-

-¡MALDITO COMO PUDISTE PEGARME¡-dijo Hinata cogiéndose la mejilla .

-¡MEJOR CALLATE HINATA ANTES DE QUE TE MATE¡-luego de tranquilizarse dijo:-prepárate ,nos vamos a la aldea de la Arena –acto seguido se fue. Luego de prepararse con un Kimono de casada y un poco de maquillaje se dirigió al salón reencontrándose con su padre y su esposo *por favor que no le haya dicho nada*rogo la ojiperla entonces no to que fue tomada por el brazo por Gaara diciendo:

-Bueno nos vamos, gracias por todo Sr Hiashi-

-Adiós Lord Kazekage que tengan un buen viaje, mientras despediré a los invitados, que pena que haya tenido una urgencia en su aldea-dijo el Hyuga ignorando lo sucedido.

-Adiós padre-dijo la Hyuga a secas.

-Adiós Hermana DIJO Hanabi.

Entonces Gaara se llevó a Hinata y continuaron con el viaje hacia la aldea de la Arena.

-EN LA ALDEA-

Gaara se dirigía hacia la habitación matrimonial, pero Hinata no entro:

-¿Dónde está la habitación separada?-dijo la ojiperla

-Es esta –señalando donde el entro antes

-yo no puedo dormir con usted-

-¡claro que si ,tú eres mi esposa y dormirás con tu marido¡-Dijo Gaara un tanto molesto entonces Hinata resignada se fue al baño a bañarse con el objetivo de quitarse el cansancio, pero con temor de su marido quien la miraba con deseo ,cuando se dispuso a irse al baño para desnudarse Gaara dijo:

-¿Por qué te vas al baño? , puedes desnudarte aquí-entonces Hinata se quedó de piedra al oír esas palabras, ¿cómo iba a hacer eso? No tuvo más elección y se desnudó en frente de él. Se sacó el Kimono dejando una ligera seda que luego fue despojada hasta quedar en ropa interior, ya cuando se dispuso a entrar en el baño dijo Gaara:

-Sácate todo, ¿es que acaso no estas consciente que no soy un extraño? Soy tu marido y puedo verte denuda-

Hinata prosiguió con su sujetador y sus bragas hasta quedar como dios la trajo al mundo, temblando de la vergüenza Hinata se fue al baño. Quería morir ¡como la pudo obligar a hacer eso¡ no se lo podía creer ,cuando se quiso quitar el jabón del cuerpo sintió unos brazos masculinos que la rodeaban alrededor de su cintura y sentía el aliento de esa persona en su oído y un extraño miembro que tocaba su muslos , era Gaara y Hinata se dio cuenta que esa noche ya no iba a seguir siendo virgen.

-¿Qué hace Kazekage? me prometió que no me obligaría –dijo Hinata con un temor en sus labios.

-Y tú me prometiste que ibas a estar con migo y sin embrago te ibas a fugar asique yo también puedo romper promesas-dijo en tono seductor.

-pe ... Pero? -

-Shsssss calla déjame disfrutar del momento-Gaara empezó a coger los senos de Hinata y a moverlos en todas direcciones mientras se excitaba más cuando oía los suspiros de placer de Hinata, entonces Gaara vio que Hinata intentaba sacudirse entonces le dio la vuelta y la besó con deseo sin parar de masajear los pezones de ella ,entonces sustituyo las manos por su boca lamiendo los pezones con mucha fiereza mientras que Hinata empezada a soltar sus primeros gemidos de placer.

*No podía créelo estaba gimiendo ,cuando en realidad tenía que resistirme ante aquello ,pero el solo pensar que su miembro me está rozando mi vientre mi sangre hierbe en deseo sintiendo ganas de más*entonces sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando siente que Gaara levantó su pierna para poder introducir sus dedos en su intimidad moviéndolos circularmente y con otro dedo masajeando su clítoris haciendo que ella soltara gemidos más intensos y con más lujuria, pero un cargo de conciencia invadió su mente el solo recordar a su amado la hizo reaccionar haciendo que empujara a su marido y salir corriendo del baño pero ¡a donde podía huir desnuda? Era su fin no tenía a donde escapar y nuevamente sintió los brazos de Gaara que la sujetaron de sus caderas y empujándola a la cama con violencia, entonces Hinata se asustó y antes de poder escapar Gaara se puso sobre ella introduciendo su lengua en su intimidad haciendo que ella gritara de placer ante aquello que le hace sentir unas explosiones, se dio su primer orgasmo haciendo que el bebiera su liquido soltado por la lujuria de esa acción ,sin más dilación Gaara introdujo su miembro en su intimidad haciendo que ella aruñara su espalda por la fiereza de su embestida soltando un grito de dolor tajante para los oídos de su marido entonces Hinata se percató de que su mirada no era de amor si no de odio ,se dio cuenta de que esa noche la iba a hacer sufrir.

Empezó embistiéndola ferozmente sin importarle que Hinata se allá acostumbrado a estar dentro de ella, empezó con feroces y profundas haciendo que Hinata suplicase que parase debido al dolor provocado, pero eso hizo que Gaara se excitara más haciendo que valla más rápido sintiendo que iba a explotar, derramando su líquido caliente dentro de ella seguido de un grito diciendo su nombre:

-¡Hinata¡-pero la ojiperla no respondió *sentí como su semen invadía mi útero haciendo que soltara un gemido de lujuria y placer pero en mi interior solo aborrecía a ese hombre quien no tuvo piedad al hacerme el amor*luego de eso se fue de su interior y se acostó al lado de Hinata diciendo:

-Tú me perteneces, y este es tu castigo por intentar fugarte, digamos que [la operación fuga fue un fracaso].-esas palabras retumbaron en sus oídos, Hinata se quedó mirando al techo mientras que dejaba escapar lágrimas al sentirse tan sucia e impura, luego de tres horas la ojiperla cerro su ojos para descansar diciéndose *mañana será otro día*con una cara de tristeza.


	4. CONSECUENCIAS

**CONSECUENCIAS**

Los rayos del sol atravesaban las ventanas de la habitación como un despertador sin pilas, y una hermosa silueta se levantaba de entre las sabanas sin darse cuenta de que una de sus manos estaba entrelazada con la de su marido, en esos momentos la ojiperla recordó lo sucedido:

**-FLASHBACK-**

Gaara contemplaba a Hinata, con desprecio y odio el solo de pensar que se iba a fugar le hervía la sangre hasta el punto de ebullición entonces sin pensarlo dos veces penetró en la intimidad de Hinata sin un mínimo de consideración, a continuación un grito tajante salía de los labios de la ojiperla por la forma hiriente de entrar en ella pero ese grito si hizo más pronunciado en el momento en el que Gaara se movía dentro de ella con embestidas fuertes sin esperar a que ella se acostumbrara:

-¡Por favor para me haces daño, te lo suplico para ¡HAAAAAA¡-dijo Hinata al tono de empezar a llorar.

-¡¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?¡ además seguro que ya te acostaste con Naruto ,no hace falta que finjas ser virgen Hinata-dijo Gaara sin un tono compasivo por su esposa.

-¡¿Pero qué dices yos soy virgen…..no soy una cualquiera –con un tono de desprecio -¡hahahah espera ….ya, ya no ….mmmmm-sin darse cuenta Hinata dejo salir un gemido de placer al que Gaara contestó con embestidas más rápidas y profundas, sintiendo que iba a explotar, derramó su líquido caliente dentro de ella seguido de un grito diciendo su nombre:

-¡Hinata¡-pero la ojiperla no respondió *sentí como su semen invadía mi útero haciendo que soltara un gemido de lujuria y placer pero en mi interior solo aborrecía a ese hombre quien no tuvo piedad al hacerme el amor*luego de eso se fue de su interior y se acostó al lado de Hinata diciendo:

-Tú me perteneces, y este es tu castigo por intentar fugarte, digamos que [la operación fuga fue un fracaso].-esas palabras retumbaron en sus oídos, Hinata se quedó mirando al techo mientras que dejaba escapar lágrimas al sentirse tan sucia e impura, luego de tres horas la ojiperla cerro su ojos para descansar diciéndose *mañana será otro día*con una cara de tristeza.

**-FIN DE FLASHBACK-**

Solo de recordar lo humillante que fue la anterior noche apretó con fiereza la mano de su marido que involuntariamente entrelazaron luego de eso se quitó la mano de Gaara y la soltó con desprecio, se levantó sin precaución de la cama con el objetivo de bañarse sin darse cuenta de alto sangrado que tenía en su intimidad, manchando las sabanas de la cama ,en ese instante un mal movimiento hizo que Hinata se callera al suelo soltando un grito de dolor tan fuerte que despertó a Gaara al instante ,en ese momento Hinata se dio cuenta del sangrado de su vagina, tal fue el susto que Hinata no pudo moverse de lo traumada que estaba *ese estúpido me hizo mucho daño, ¡estoy sangrando¡*entonces en medio de ese pensamiento sintió una mano que ya conocía a la perfección :

-¿Hinata estas bien?-dijo Gaara preocupado

-¡NOOO ME TOQUES MALDITO VETE,VETE MIRA LO QUE ME HAS HECHO,ESTOY SANGRANDO¡-dijo la ojiperla alterada y aterrada al verse sangrar así, pero no se percató que en un auto reflejo ella se dirigió al otro extremo de la habitación con el objetivo de huir de su violador

-Tranquila amor eso es normal-

-¡No esto no es normal nadie sangra así ,es porque me hiciste el amor a lo bruto y no me digas amor¡-

-Perdóname cariño, no quise hacerte daño, me deje llevar por el odio además… -

-¡No me llames cariño ,no te excuses en cobardías di la verdad me querías hacer sufrir ,por más que te suplique que no me lastimes, tú ibas más rápido y fuerte ,no me pidas que te perdone ¡-

-¡No me digas que no lo disfrutaste ,gemías todo el rato¡-

-¡No tenía opción el cuerpo actuaba por si solo pero no pienses si quiera en que lo disfrute ,me humillaste y eso nunca te lo perdonaré¡-

-Está bien no te presionaré, pero te hare ver con un médico-

-No, estoy bien así, no necesito de tus atenciones, si me disculpas voy a bañarme para quitarme tanta suciedad e impureza que llevo encima-

-¡Hinata no tientes a la suerte¡-

-¡Esto no es suerte ,esto es una pesadilla ¡Adiós¡-seguido de eso Hinata cerro de un portazo la puerta del baño con tanta fuerza que las ventanas temblaron ,en ese instante Hinata se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda, seguramente se sintió tan cansada que no pudo vestirse, al igual que Gaara, que estaba en las misma condiciones que ella.

-¡cómo es posible que estuviera discutiendo con el sin darme cuenta que estábamos desnudos, ¡qué vergüenza¡-dijo Hinata con la cara roja como un tomate, sin más rodeos empezó a abrir el agua cliente ,remojándose lo cabellos y su intimidad con el objetivo de quitarse la sangre seca ,entonces se dio cuente que tenía restos de líquido blanquecino en la entrepierna ,era tan inocente que no sabía que lo que tenía era el semen de su marido*¿esto qué es? estoy segura que no es flujo*entonces continuó con su cabello ,estaba tan concentrada que no noto que su marido ya vestido con su atuendo característico entró en el baño para lavarse la cara:

-perdona, no me acorde de que estabas aquí –

-¡lárgate ,no me mires desnuda pervertido¡-dijo Hinata tapándose las partes de su anatomía principales

-Espera Hinata, no hace falta ponerse así-

-¡lárgate o si no….-en ese momento Hinata resbaló cayendo sentada y con las piernas medio abiertas, en ese instante Gaara presenció que nuevamente empezó a sangrar notando secciones de líquidos blancos, en ese instante se dio cuenta de lo que era y se sonrojo al rato a continuación se acercó a Hinata :

-¿Hinata estas bien?-dijo Gaara acariciando su mejilla

-me duele mi entrepierna y la espalda-dijo Hinata con un poco de dolor, en ese instante Hinata se dio cuenta que estaba su marido muy cerca de ella, solo de pensar en lo que podía ocurrir nuevamente se alejó de el-¿Qué es esto con que manchaste Gaara?- dijo Hinata manteniendo la compostura.

-Pues… es, veras Hinata es lo que se expulsa un hombre para tener hijos-dijo Gaara un tanto nervioso.

-No me digas que es…. Se...-

-¡No hace falta que lo llames por su nombre Hinata¡-

-¡puedo quedar embarazada¡-

-Bueno no sería malo-dijo Gaara acercándose a Hinata con la intención de hacerla suya de nuevo pero algo inoportuno sucedió:

-¡NO ALEJATE MALDITO¡-seguido de eso la ojiperla le soltó una bofetada a Gaara en la mejilla tan fuerte que sonó por todo el baño-¡No quiero que me toque no…..-en ese instante Hinata cayó desmayada en los brazos de Gaara.

-¡Hinata despierta¡-luego de eso la cargó y la deposito en la cama y ordenó a una sirvienta que la vistiera y que llamara a un ginecólogo.

Luego de un tiempo Hinata estuvo vestida y estaba siendo examinada por el especialista, a continuación el doctor dijo:

-Lord Kazekage, fue un error de su parte tener relaciones de esa manera con su esposa, recuerde que una mujer virgen siempre se le debe tratar con mucho cuidado en su primera vez, el diagnostico dice que están inflamadas las paredes vaginales, a eso se debe el sangrado, y los desmayos debido a la sangre expulsada. Dele esta infusión de hiervas des inflamatorias cada 8 horas y con eso se pondrá mejor y no la fuerce a caminar, mejor que este en cama eso es todo con permiso me iré- dijo el Ginecólogo cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Luego Gaara se quedó con un sentimiento de culpabilidad al ser tan inconsciente de lo que le hizo sufrir a su esposa *maldición se supone que esto no sería así ,se suponía que sería una familia feliz y llena de amor, ¡maldición¡ bueno aunque no puedo entender muy bien el amor pero al menos lo intente*en ese instante observa que Hinata está moviéndose en sueños por la incomodidad y se destapa todo el hombro ,dejado ver una porción de sus pechos*¡por favor Hinata no hagas eso ,sé que no lo haces intencionalmente pero…*nueva mente se movió pero ya para despertarse:

-mmmm…¿Qué me pasó?-dijo Hinata un tanto adormilada

-te desmayaste-dijo Gaara sin quitar la mirada de los pechos de Hinata que en el momento en el que se despertó se dejaron al descubierto, en ese momento Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que veía y rápidamente se cubrió:

-¡Que miras pervertido¡-dijo Hinata avergonzada, al instante, Hinata notó como su marido apartó la mirada avergonzado.

-Nada, no miraba nada, solo estaba pensando-dijo Gaara con vergüenza.

-Eso no me lo creo-

-Veo que ya no estas enfadada con migo-

-No te confundas Gaara solo estoy siendo amable con tigo, en agradecimiento por tus atenciones –

-No me llames Gaara a secas, ten más respeto que soy tu marido-

-Eso nunca lo diré-

-Bueno, la verdad no me importa-Gaara se acercó a ella intentando la besar, pero Hinata empezó a temblar.

-Por favor aun no me he recuperado-dijo Hinata con una mirada triste.

-Perdón, lo siento, siento lo de anoche, también era mi primera vez y la verdad nunca me interesé en saber sobre esos temas, no sabía que era tan peligroso de esa manera –

-Bueno pues ya lo sabes, no quiero nada con Tigo… pero supongo que podremos ser amigos-dijo Hinata dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

-Sabes nunca me has sonreído, creo que por algo se empieza-

-Ya te dije que no te confundas, solo soy sociable-

-Bueno lo que tu digas-

-¡Ves ya estas empezando de nuevo a ser el antipático de siempre¡-

-¡Hinata no empecemos¡-

-¡Hay perdón no tenia ni idea de que el Kazekage era un mal humorado¡ hay que tener cuidado, si no te golpea, en mi caso me hace el amor a la fuerza¡-

-¡Ya te dije que lo siento¡-

-¡Pues un lo siento no me vasta ,el daño está hecho¡-

-¡Mejor me voy, tengo obligaciones y por tu culpa estoy retrasado recuerda que soy el Kazekage. ¡-luego de eso abandonó la habitación.

-¡Ahora resulta que soy un estorbo ,tienes razón mejor vete ,porque me des agradas ,solo amargas la vida¡-luego de eso noto que volvía a sangrar*¿Qué me está pasando, normalmente soy muy tímida, no me extraña, ese hombre me saca de mis casillas*luego de un rato se duerme ya que el cansancio se apodera de ella .

Los ojos de la ojiperla se desperezan teniendo una visión de una mujer de cabellos rubios y un gran abanico entre sus brazos:

-Valla ya despertaste-dijo la chica.

-Hola Temari hace cuanto que no nos veíamos-

-Es cierto, pero cuenta me ¿Qué paso entre mi hermano y tú? Cuando salió estaba muy furioso-

-No me extraña, discutimos-

-¿Por qué?

-Pues veras…-Hinata se lo contó todo, mientras en partes lloraba cuando en verdad le hacía daño contar lo sucedido.

-Hinata no tenías que haberte escapado, pero tampoco Gaara tenía que haberte tratado así, bueno en todo caso hablare con el –

-Gracias Temari-

-A es verdad toma esto es tu medicina, toma estos sanitarios de recambio, después de eso no abras parado de sangrar-

-Muchas gracias-

-Bueno te dejo sola, adiós, te dejaran la cena más tarde-

-¿Tanto tiempo me he dormido?-

-Si eres toda una dormilona-en ese instante Hinata se sonrojo, luego de eso Temari cerró la puerta tras de sí a continuación la ojiperla se cambió y bebió la infusión y se acostó a dormir con un ligero dolor en la entrepierna.

-Señora Sabaku no, es hora de comer la cena y su recambio –dijo una de las sirvientas de la casa.

-Muchas gracias….¿cómo se llama?-dijo Hinata un tanto adormilada.

-Me llamo Mizuna, para servirle-

-Encantada Mizuna yo soy Hinata Hyu…emmm Sabaku no-

-Tranquila es normal equivocarse de apellido para una recién casada-

-Si es verdad aún no me acostumbro-

-Bueno es hora de retirarme-

-SI, adiós y gracias.-En ese instante Gaara entra por la puerta y Hinata queda sorprendida, el entra sin ni siquiera mirarla debido a que aún estaba enfadado con su esposa por lo de la pelea de la tarde:

-Lo siento…no debí ser tan brusca-dijo Hinata un tanto avergonzada.

-Tranquila yo también tuve culpa-

-Pero yo fui la que más te ofendió-

-Eso no importa Hinata yo te amo y sería incapaz de odiarte-en ese momento Gaara apoya sus labios en los de Hinata temblara nuevamente.-Perdón no me acorde-dijo Gaara sonrojado

-No, no pasa nada yo…..soy también exageradamente frágil, creo que debería ser más fuerte –

-No, no cambies eres perfecta así, por eso me enamoré-

-Deberías ir a comer, hasta entonces yo… me preparo para dormir-

-Está bien-*creo que está mejorando nuestra relación*.

Mientras Hinata se levanta al baño*creo que lo está mal interpretando todo, piensa que me estoy enamorando de el …¡Naruto cuando vendrás a por mí¡*.Luego de cambiarse se puso nuevamente el Kimono y se metió entre las sabanas*por favor que no me intente hacer el amor de nuevo*,a continuación se abrió la puerta y se presenció una figura masculina, en efecto era su marido a continuación encendió la luz y se empezó a desvestir ,Hinata se giró sigilosamente y contemplo los músculos de Gaara sin que él se diera cuenta ,ese torso masculino y rápidamente Hinata se sonrojó:

-No tenía ni idea de que te gustara espiar-dijo Gaara un tanto burlón.

-¿Cómo lo…? No es lo que tú piensas no sabía que estuvieras desnudando-dijo Hinata avergonzadísima.

-Bueno lo que tú digas si me disculpa me gustaría dormir-

-Adelante nadie te lo impide-a continuación Gaara se acostó a su lado dándole la espalda.

-Buenas noches-

-Que duermas bien-

Ya pasaron 3 horas y Gaara no podía dormir, esta excitado y no podía saciarse debido al a condición de su esposa *¡maldición no puedo quitarme esta sensación* en un acto impulsivo le dio la vuelta a su esposa y empezó a coger los senos de su esposa y masajear los pezones sobre las telas . Entonces Hinata se despertó:

-Gaara…por favor…mmm espera, si por favor…espera ¡para¡ -dijo Hinata entre gemidos.

-Hinata por favor solo por hoy, esta vez no te hare daño-

-mmm…no Gaara no toques ahí… ¡HAAAA¡ no quiero mmm, espera mmm ,si sigue por favor.-dijo Hinata sin pensar con claridad ya que no podía pensar debido al placer que le otorgaba su marido.

-Gracias Hinata-dijo Gaara triunfante, continuación metió sus dedos entre las bragas de su esposa y a masajear su clítoris, luego desnudo a su esposa, seguido de él quedando en las mismas condiciones.

-MMMM espera….HAAA NO POR AHÍ NO….mmmm Gaara no pares-

-Ya no sangras amor –

-Entonces no pienses y hazme sentir una mujer-dijo ya excitada a ya no poder más ,entonces Gaara bajó sus bragas y penetró en ella con cuidado, al ver como su esposa estaba tan lubricada y caliente el susto un gruñido de puro placer.

-HAAAA, MMM No pares Gaara muévete estoy deseándolo-dijo Hinata y acto seguido movió sus caderas para incitar a su esposo para que se moviera, el a no poder más empezó con embestidas suaves y a medida que oía los gemidos de su mujer empezaba a aumentar el ritmo ,llegó en primer orgasmo de Hinata ,el segundo se hizo presente :

- ¡Hinata no puedo más creo que voy a... ¡-

-¡Hazlo dentro por favor amor ¡-luego de eso Gaara soltó su semen dentro de su esposa y callo rendido

-¡HAAA Gaara eres un dios ,te amo¡-y a continuación se acostaron-te amo Gaara-

-Yo te amo más cariño-luego cerraron los ojos se durmieron. Algo estaba mal ,¡cómo era posible que Hinata actuara de esa manera¡ ella no es así ,además Hinata le tiene miedo a las relaciones con su marido no será que Temari….


	5. TRAICIONES Y CAMBIOS

**TRAICIONES Y CAMBIOS**

El sol salía en el horizonte, marcando que ya era hora despertarse, y dos personas en la cama dormían plácidamente, en efecto era Hinata y Gaara que después de la noche anterior estaban más cerca de lo normal, esta vez fue Gaara quien se levantó antes que Hinata.

Empezó abriendo los ojos perezosamente sintiendo un calor ajeno al suyo y al reconocer quien era no pudo retener una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, tal y como se dedujo Gaara y Hinata estaban abrazados estrechamente pegando ella sus senos desnudos en el pecho masculino suyo y rozando su intimidad contra la de él, eso sin duda lo excitaba.

*Es tan hermosa cuando duerme, parece un ángel, por primera vez la veo con una mirada de paz *todo estaba bien cundo notó que su esposa se estaba frotando contra él entre sueños, eso hacía que Gaara se excitara más pero la forma en que ella lo hacía era un tortura muy agradable entonces todo se estropeó cuando Hinata empezó a despertarse dándose el peor susto de su vida:

-¡Por qué me abrazas pervertido¡-dijo Hinata con una cara de terror

-Lo siento yo…me encontré así perdón-dijo Gaara avergonzado, pero con una cara de aguante total ya que Hinata se movía demasiado y él estaba a su límite de erección.

-¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí?- dijo Hinata ya más calmada, pero el poco de cordura que le quedaba se disipó cuando notó el miembro duro de su marido rozando sus labios vaginales *¡Qué vergüenza ,no me di cuenta que al moverme de esa manera estaba excitándolo involuntariamente, debo irme me muero de vergüenza ¡*:

-No te acuerdas de nada verdad Hinata-

-No sé lo que pasó, todo es borroso, solo sentí que mi cuerpo ardía y de eso no me acuerdo más –

-Veras Hinata ayer en la noche hicimos el amor nuevamente-

-Pero…¡comooo, yo no te hubiera dejado, además no me acuerdo de nada¡-entonces todo estuvo claro ,la bebida que me dio Temari era una mezcla de yerbas para aumentar el deseo sexual, ahora todo encajaba a la perfección.-Gaara creo que Temari me dio una bebida para tener deseos con tigo….porque esto no me lo explico-

-Bueno la verdad no me importa al fin y al cabo ayer fue una noche in olvidable-

-¿Podrías dejar… de abrazarme? Por favor-dijo Hinata entrecortadamente ya que esos roces empezaron a afectarla también.

-Pues me temo que tendrás que esperar, porque yo no quiero se pararme de ti-dijo Gaara con una voz seductora que Hinata se sonrojo y Gaara respondió atrayéndola más hacia él haciendo que sus roces sean más palpables para los dos, en ese instante Hinata dio un pequeño gemido porque empezó a sentir que el miembro de su marido estaba intentando entrar en su cavidad:

-Por favor Gaara… puede que yo te haya dejado antes pero no estaba consciente de lo que hacía asique… no me fuerces a lo que no quiero-

-Tienes razón lo siento mucho-después de su disculpa la soltó y se levantó de la cama.

-Gracias Gaara por ser tan bueno con migo….a pesar de que discutimos tu nunca me tratas mal-

-No hace falta que me lo agradezcas, ya no soy un malvado de antes-luego de eso se vistió , se despidió y dijo-te espero en la sala para desayunar con los demás y de paso regañaré a Temari por esto-

- No la regañes, no lo hizo con mala intención, además tú mismo dijiste que anoche fue agradable y no debería reñirla por algo que te gustó-

-Solo por esta vez-

-Gracias-

-Bueno te espero en el salón-

- Entonces ahí estaré Gaara-Luego cerró la puerta su marido

-¡Espera Gaara¡-

-Que sucede-

-Pues estaba pensando en…ponerme mi ropa normal, porque considero que es in necesario usar Kimono todo el rato-

-Tienes razón, solo utilízalos en celebraciones y reuniones importantes, bueno me voy, tengo prisa-

-Adiós-*en que estoy pensando, no lo quiero y a veces pienso que en verdad hay un matrimonio real y no un forzado, aunque debo reconocerlo en 2 días de casados me resulta muy atractivo*.Luego se fue a vestirse con su vestimenta característica, arregló la habitación y bajó a desayunar, estaba perdida, no sabía dónde está la sala y mucho menos donde estaba su habitación:

-Buenos días Señora Sabaku no –

-¡ Ho Mizuna gracias a dios que estas aquí ¡-dijo Hinata con un alivio en su voz.

-¿Se le ofrece algo señora Sabaku no?-

-Si veras… me he perdido y no sé dónde está el salón para desayunar.-

-Mire gire a la derecha al final del pasillo, luego baje 2 pisos y gire a la izquierda ahí está el salón-

-Muchas gracias Mizuna-luego de eso siguió las indicaciones y llegó hasta su objetivo, todos estaban impacientes; estaba Kankuro, Temari y Gaara con una cara demasiado seria:

- Si te desagradaba la idea de verme en el desayuno solo tenías que decirlo –dijo Gaara con un enojo en su mirada.

-No… no es eso es que me perdí y no sabía dónde estaba el salón-dijo Hinata a la defensiva.

- No hace falta que mientas –

-¡No estoy mintiendo¡-

-¡NO ME LEVANTES LA VOZ HINTA TE RECUERDO QUE SOY TU MARIDO¡-

-Vamos pareja no hace falta que peleéis por tonterías-dijo Kankuro con una gota de sudor animada.

-¡Pregúntale a Mizuna ella me dijo como llegar al salón¡-dijo Hinata al borde de una explosión -¡Sabes una cosas ,eres un in soportable ,te detesto no sabes cuanto….¡-en ese instante Hinata fue interrumpida con una bofetada de parte de Gaara quien estaba furioso .-¿¡Como pudiste Gaara?¡,¡ pegarme va a ser tu perdición nunca te aceptaré solo eres la ruina de mi vida¡-luego de eso se fue del salón para dirigirse a su habitación:

-¡¿Cómo pudiste Gaara?¡ no puedes estar pegándola si ella no te hizo nada malo-dijo Temari al borde del colapso.

-No lo sé, no sé por qué actué ¡maldición porque todo me sale mal , las cosas iban bien y ahora me vuelve a odiar¡-dijo Gaara frustrado.

-Gaara es mejor que te disculpes con ella, además si te contestó de esa forma fue porque no la querías creer- dijo Kankuro

-No, como mujer entiendo los sentimientos de Hinata y es mejor que la dejemos sola, cuando se sienta preparada ella vendrá-

-Tienes razón Temari, mejor me voy al trabajo, no solo por ser Kazekage me van a tener consideración –

-Adiós Gaara-dijeron sus hermanos.

Mientras tanto la ojiperla iba caminando por los pasillos de la casa llorando desconsoladamente * Solo quiero irme de aquí ¡no aguanto más quiero irme de este infierno¡*pensaba Hinata con tanto odio que juraría que se podría ver su aura malvada, entonces una figura familiar se presentó en el corredor:

-Señora Sabaku no ¿se encuentra bien?- dijo Mizuna

-No me llames Sabaku no… soy Hyuga –

-Me temo que eso es incorrecto, no puedo llamarla por su apellido de soltera-

-Entonces llámame Hinata o Señora Hinata…como te parezca bien pero no me recuerdes que estoy casada-.

-¿Se peleó con su marido?-

-Más bien me pegó por segunda vez-

-Qué tal si me lo cuenta todo en mi habitación-

-Está bien, y gracias porque no me acordaba donde está mi cuarto-dijo Hinata avergonzada. Luego de unos minutos de caminata finalmente entraron en la habitación de Mizuna:

-cuénteme todo Señora Sabaku no –dijo Mizuna un tanto cotilla.

-Bueno Gaara me pegó, no sé por qué pero…pensó que yo no quera desayunar con él y se molestó mucho –

-Señora Saba…-

-Ya le dije que no me llame Sabaku no-

-Perdón Señora Hinata, pero dígame ¿Por qué están enfadados desde que llegaron?-

-Pues porque este matrimonio fue forzado, y además me intenté fugar con mi verdadero marido-

-¿Cómo que su verdadero marido?-

-Veras yo estaba comprometida con alguien y una ex amiga me traicionó haciéndose pasar por él y diciendo que cancelaba el matrimonio, entonces Gaara vino y pidió mi mano, mi padre aceptó y el día de la boda mi prometido verdadero llegó y al ver la sucia trampa que nos tendieron nos decidimos escapar, luego Gaara me descubrió y me trajo hasta aquí-

-¡Es inaudito lo que usted me ha contado ,parece una de esas novelas que hacen los escritores sobre romance prohibidos y esas cosas¡-

-SI pero luego de eso me humillo y me hizo el amor contra mi voluntad, por eso me quedé en cama, y ahora me pega ¡te parece eso normal¡-

-Bueno.. Yo no puedo decir nada en contra del señor-

-Bueno que se le puede hacer.-

Luego de horas charlando el sol se ocultó y tomó su lugar la luna, el azul claro se oscureció hasta no ser visible su claridad y la hora marcaba ya la hora de cenar:

-Señora Hinata es hora decenar ¿Bajará al salón o le traigo la cena a mi habitación?-

-Tráigame la cena aquí por favor-

-Como usted mande-dijo Mizuna, a continuación se dirigió a la cocina para coger la comida de Hinata pero no se percató de que Gaara estaba detrás de ella:

- ¿Qué haces Mizuna, de quien es esa cena?-dijo Gaara interrogante.

-Pues de la señora Hinata-

-No la llames Hinata, es Sabaku no-

-Ella me dijo que no la llamara así-

-Bueno, pero en mi presencia la llamaras como yo diga, cuando no este puedes llamarla como tú quieras-

-Si Kazekage –

- Ha y dile a Hinata que baje al comedor-

-Es que…-

-Déjala sola Gaara, ella bajara cuando se sienta preparada- dijo Temari sentada en una de las sillas del salón, luego de eso Mizuna cogió la cena de Hinata y se fue a su habitación:

-¿Mizuna, Gaara no te dijo nada?-

-Bueno Señora Hinata… si ,me intento detener pero la señorita Temari lo impidió y por eso estoy aquí-

-Menos mal, no me siento con valor de bajar-dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos y poniendo una mirada tímida.

-Ese es su verdadero carácter verdad Señora-

-Sí, siempre eh sido tímida y reservada pero… desde que estoy aquí me asusto de mi misma… supongo que es tan drástico el cambio que he tenido que enmascararme en un yo fuerte, pero por más que intento ser yo misma cuando aparece él me vuelvo a poner esa maldita mascara-

-Señora Hinata… usted no debe preocuparse por eso, tiene que esperar ya verá como pronto se acostumbrará a esta casa y a los que viven en ella-

-Tienes razón Mizuna… pero mejor vamos a comer me muero de hambre –

-Si señora –

-Sabes tú eres una persona de mi confianza…nunca me traiciones-dijo Hinata dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

-Nunca Señora Hinata-

-Mizuna ¿podría dormir con tigo?-

-Claro, yo puedo dormir en la mecedora y usted en la cama-

-Espero no ser una molestia-

- Para nada- luego de eso Hinata y Mizuna se acostaron hasta el punto en que se quedaron dormidas. Todo iba bien cuando una silueta masculina abrió la puerta de la habitación:

-Mizuna despierta-dijo Gaara con voz muy baja.

-Dígame señor Kazekage-dijo Mizuna un poco adormilada

-Me llevo a Hinata, así dormirás mejor-

-Si señor-luego de eso Gaara cogió a Hinata en brazos y la llevó a su habitación, la depositó con cuidado en la cama y la tapó delicadamente con las mantas, mientras tanto Hinata soñaba cosas extrañas.

**SUEÑO DE HINATA**

-Gaara…por favor…mmm espera, si por favor…espera ¡para¡ -dijo Hinata entre gemidos.

-Hinata por favor solo por hoy, esta vez no te hare daño-

-mmm…no Gaara no toques ahí… ¡HAAAA¡ no quiero mmm, espera mmm ,si sigue por favor.-dijo Hinata sin pensar con claridad ya que no podía pensar debido al placer que le otorgaba su marido.

-Gracias Hinata-dijo Gaara triunfante, continuación metió sus dedos entre las bragas de su esposa y a masajear su clítoris, luego desnudo a su esposa, seguido de él quedando en las mismas condiciones.

-MMMM espera….HAAA NO POR AHÍ NO….mmmm Gaara no pares-

-Ya no sangras amor –

-Entonces no pienses y hazme sentir una mujer-dijo ya excitada a ya no poder más ,entonces Gaara bajó sus bragas y penetró en ella con cuidado, al ver como su esposa estaba tan lubricada y caliente el solto un gruñido de puro placer.

-HAAAA, MMM No pares Gaara muévete estoy deseándolo-dijo Hinata y acto seguido movió sus caderas para incitar a su esposo para que se moviera, el a no poder más empezó con embestidas suaves y a medida que oía los gemidos de su mujer empezaba a aumentar el ritmo ,llegó en primer orgasmo de Hinata ,el segundo se hizo presente :

- ¡Hinata no puedo más creo que voy a... ¡-

-¡Hazlo dentro por favor amor ¡-luego de eso Gaara soltó su semen dentro de su esposa y callo rendido

-¡HAAA Gaara eres un dios ,te amo¡-y a continuación se acostaron-te amo Gaara-

-Yo te amo más cariño-luego cerraron los ojos se durmieron.

**FIN DEL SUEÑO DE HINATA**

*¿Por qué sueño esto? no lo entiendo ¡un momento esto es lo que no recordaba, esto es lo que hice con Gaara aquella vez¡ ¡no puede ser que vergüenza ¡¨* luego de aquel pensamiento Hinata grito:

-¡NOOO¡-

-¡Que pasa Hinata¡-dijo Gaara sorprendido .

-¡lo recordé todo¡ ¡esa no soy yo Gaara tienes que creerme¡-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-De lo de la noche que no recordaba nada, me comporté de una forma muy in apropiada-

-Eso es mentira, todos somos así cuando sentimos placer Hinata-luego de eso Gaara acarició la mejilla de Hinata pero ella no se dejó.

-No me toques-

-¿Por qué?-

-Tú me pegaste, te dije que sería tu perdición-

-Lo siento –

-Eso no me basta, el daño ya está hecho-

-Está bien no te presionaré-

-Oye Gaara…no me comporte tan mal verdad? , me muero de vergüenza-

-Hinata ya te dije que no pasa nada-

-Esta vez bajaré rápido a desayunar, te lo prometo-

-No hace falta-

-Pero yo si quiero-

-Está bien- luego de eso Gaara se vistió y se dirigió al salón pero no se percató que alguien del exterior lanzo un kunay, a continuación Hinata recogió el mensaje y lee:

"_Te espero en la entrada de la villa de la arena"_

"_Naruto"._

En ese momento Hinata sonrió de oreja a oreja y empezó a llorar de la emoción, sin pensarlo más bajó a desayunar con los demás:

-Buenos días-dijo la ojiperla con suma felicidad.

-Se te muy alegre Hinata-dijo Temari con una voz picarona.

-No es eso es que hoy está muy bonito el día así que quería dar un paseo-

-Bueno Hinata entonces que te acompañe Mizuna-dijo Kankuro.

-Entonces ¿Gaara puedo ir?-dijo Hinata con una cara de inocencia.

-Esta de bien, de paso haz turismo-

-¡Gracias¡-sin más dilación Hinata desayunó a toda prisa y se fue con Mizuna, las minutos pasaban y las dos mujeres seguían caminando por la inmensa aldea:

-Señora Hinata… ¿Por qué vamos a las afueras?-

-Mizuna…tú me prometiste que no me traicionarías asique te lo diré, me voy a ver con Naruto-

-El chico con el que estaba comprometido antes-

-Si-

-¡Pero si lo ve Gaara se enfadará y …-

-Eso ya lo sé pero por eso me estoy viendo con él a escondidas…prométeme que me guardarás este secreto-

-Esta bien-a medida que hablaban se apreciaba más la figura de un Rubio que se ocultaba entre las sombras:

- ¡Naruto amor¡-

- ¡Hinata mi vida ¡-

-Te extrañé mucho-

-Yo más a ti Hinata-luego de eso Naruto cogió a Hinata de la cintura y la besó profundamente.

-Naruto extrañaba tanto tus labios…pero esto ya no puede ser-

-Hinata eso no es verdad nos veremos aquí todos los días y hasta entonces yo ya habré anulado su matrimonio…-

-Pero él ya me tomo como mujer, no me sentiría digna de estar a tu lado después de ser ya desposada- dijo Hinata con una gran cara de tristeza.

-¡Ese Gaara se arrepentirá de lo que te ha hecho¡-

-¡No Naruto tenemos que ser pacientes¡-

-Entonces seguimos el plan-

-Creo que será lo mejor-

-Dime…esa mujer no dirá nada de esto-

-No ella es de mi suma confianza-

-Bueno Hinata me despido, no olvides que siempre te amaré-dijo Naruto y la besó nuevamente.

-Adiós amor-luego de eso Hinata se va con Mizuna con la que se quedó hasta la noche pero al llegar no había nadie, estaba todo solitario, e incluso las luces estaban apagadas:

-Mizuna creo que llegamos muy tarde-dijo Hinata preocupada.

-No lo creo no es hora de dormir-dijo Mizuna.

-Bueno me voy a descansar, adiós Mizuna-

-Adiós señora Hinata-luego de eso Hinata se va a su habitación*Que raro, Gaara no está, a estas horas ya debería haber llegado*luego de eso la ojiperla se dirigió al despacho de su esposo con el objetivo de saber si estaba allí, pero no sabía que estaba con alguien más, alguien que pretendía destruir su dignidad:

-Lord Kazekage no quisiera ser cotilla pero…¿usted está peleado con su mujer?-dijo la intrusa.

-Te lo diré porque te tengo confianza, si estamos peleados-dijo Gaara serio.

-En ese caso deje que yo sea quien lo satisfazca , yo puedo dar el amor que usted anhela prometo que ni siquiera su esposa se enterará y..-

-No hables tonterías Matsuri-

-¡Déjeme ser su amante, yo lo amo, además todos los hombres importantes como usted tienen una ¡-

-¡Ya te dije que no¡-entonces Matsuri se abalanzó y depositó sus labios con los de Gaara, profundizando el beso poco a poco ,mientras Hinata comenzó a entrar en el despacho, pero al ver esa de agradable escena mejor se quedó sin entrar *¡Maldito Gaara como se atreve a sustituirme con esa, está pisoteando mi orgullo¡* pensó Hinata al ver como Gaara no hacia esfuerzo alguno por soltarse:

-Gaara por favor acéptame como tu querida, además ella ni siquiera se hace llamar Sabaku no siempre quiere que la llamen Señora Hinata-dijo Matsuri, mientras Hinata al no soportar sus palabras se fue de ahí sin hacer ruido ya que su especialidad era esa ya que era AMBU.

-¡No Matsuri, ahora márchate¡- luego de eso Matsuri se fue llorando desconsoladamente al ser rechazada por la persona que más ama. Hinata en cambio abrió la puerta de su habitación y la cerró de un portazo:

-¡Ese Gaara ,mira que sustituirme por esa¡ ¡que rabia me da¡ espera porque tengo celos de alguien que no me gusta-luego se sentó en la cama y empezó a reflexionar *No creo que me enfade de esa manera por alguien que no me gusta ¿será que me empieza a interesar como hombre, será que tengo deseos carnales por él? Esto es ridículo aunque no digo que no me resulte atractivo, pero hay algo que no encaja desde el beso de nuestra boda nunca no hemos besado ni siquiera cuando hemos tenido intimidad será que…* Hinata seguía pensando pero la puerta se abrió asique se concentró en quien entraba:

-Asique al fin llegaste- dijo Gaara.

-…-Hinata no contestó.

-¿Pasa algo para que no me contestes?-dijo Gaara mientras intentaba acariciar la mejilla de Hinata.

-¡No me toques¡-dijo Hinata esquiando la caricia de Gaara.

-¿Y ahora porque estas enfadada con migo?-

-Deberías saberlo si tenías tantas ganas de besar me lo hubieras dicho a mí que soy tu esposa y no a esa-

-Entre Matsuri y yo no hay nada-

-¡Así ,pues vaya que no hay nada he ,por la forma en la que te opusiste a ese beso lo dice todo¡-

-¿Estas celosa Hinata?-

-No es eso solo que…me está destruyendo mi orgullo al tomarme por tonta pensando que no me enteraría de vuestra aventura –

-Claro Hinata, eso que dices es una excusa ya que no admites que tienes celos-

-¡Puede que tenga celos porque tú eres mi esposo y yo tu mujer asique no tienes que buscar a nadie más¡-dijo Hinata pero al rebobinar lo que dijo se tapó la boca de la vergüenza.

-Si quieres Hinata podríamos hoy pasarla juntos –

-No-

-Bueno ¿alomejor Matsuri si quiere?-

-¡Esta bien Gaara pero no lo hago porque me gustes si no por mi orgullo-en ese instante Gaara la cogió de la cintura y la besó profundamente, mientras que otra mano empezó a acariciar los pezones de Hinata haciendo que ella soltase gemidos , a continuación empezó a meter su lengua en la boca de Hinata haciendo que los 2 bailaran una danza saboreando la boca del otro:

-Gaara… espera vas muy… rápido-dijo Hinata entrecortadamente debido al placer que sentía

Luego de eso Gaara empezó a acariciar los muslos de Hinata haciendo que ella se apegara más a él en busca de más placer, entonces Hinata empezó a acariciar el pecho de Gaara quien al reaccionar con esas caricias empezó a acariciar la intimidad de Hinata entre la ropa:

-¡Espera Gaara HAAAA¡-dijo Hinata mientras se retorcía de puro placer y sin pensarlo más empezó a quitar la ropa de Gaara haciendo que él imitara el acto quedándose expuestos el uno con el otro:

-Hinata no me importa si haces esto por orgullo-

-Yo te…no es por eso Gaara, ya te dije que soy tu esposa y que todo lo que desees te lo puedo dar yo ya que soy tu esposa-sin más dilaciones Gaara acostó a Hinata y empezó a lamer sus senos mientras que con las manos acariciaba el clítoris de Hinata:

-¡HAAA GAARA NO PARES¡-Luego al no poder más Gaara penetró en Hinata con cuidado haciendo que ella pidiera más-Gaara muévete me estoy muriendo de deseo-Gaara empezó a moverse lentamente pero a medida que escuchaba los gemidos y gritos de placer de la ojiperla empezó a ir demasiado rápido hasta el punto de que Hinata alcanzara el orgasmo cuatro veces:

-Hinata creo que …-

-¡Hazlo dentro por favor¡-luego Gaara expulsó su líquido en el interior de Hinata diciendo su nombre:

-¡HINATA¡-

-¡GAARA¡-entonces Gaara deposito un beso en la frente de Hinata diciendo:

-Te amo Hinata-

-Yo…-

-No hace falta Hinata mejor durmamos-

-Si-un rato más tarde los dos durmieron con una sonrisa en su rostro pero Hinata se sentía extraña *Esta vez fue diferente…sentí algo especial… , creo que son imaginaciones mías, mejor me duermo que estoy agotada* .


	6. NUEVA VIDA

-UNA SEMANA DESPUES-

Hinata empezaba a sentirse extraña desde el otro día, le era imposible aguantar el olor de la comida de la cocina, tenía cambios de humor drásticos y vomitaba mucho pero a veces comía demasiado, eso empezaba a levantar sospechas sobre varias opciones que encajaban con su estado, sin esperar más Hinata pidió permiso a Gaara para ir a un sitio de medicina. Luego Hinata se fue con Mizuna para confirmar sus sospechas:

-Buenos días-dijo Hinata.

-Buenos días señora Sabaku no ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?-

-Necesito saber si estoy embarazada, pero le ruego discreción-

-Por supuesto, mire tiene que decirme sus síntomas-

-Bueno tengo vómitos tan solo oler comida, tengo cambios de humor raros y tengo antojos-

-Bueno…tendré que pedirle que llene este baso de orina y esperar 20 minutos, luego sabremos los resultados-los minutos pasaban y Hinata estaba preocupada *No sé qué hacer si es que estoy embarazada tendré que decirle a Naruto que ya no siga con este plan, pero por otro lado me sentiría feliz de tener un bebe de Gaara…quien sabe podría tener sus cabellos rojos ¡Que emoción¡*sin siquiera pensarlo Hinata sonrió *Será que me he enamorado de Gaara*:

-Señora Sabaku no ¿este bebe es de Naruto?-

-No Mizuna solo he estado con Gaara-

-¿Usted quiere al señor?-

-Bueno si me he enamorado sin darme cuenta…creo que por eso he sido cariñosa con el-

-Se refiere a esa vez que…usted quiso tener un paseo con él y que no volvieron hasta el día siguiente.-

-Sí creo que ahí me di cuenta lo que sentía por el-

-Entonces le dirá a Naruto que se valla –

-Si le diré que lo nuestro no puede ser-

-Señor Sabaku no la prueba ya está lista-dijo la médico.

-Si ya voy-entonces Hinata se encamino a ver la muestra.

-Según la capa oscura de la muestra, usted está embarazada ya que la capa está arriba y no abajo del baso felicidades Señora-faltó poco para que Hinata se desmallara.

-¡Señora Hinata cuidado¡-dijo Mizuna cogiéndola para que no se callera.

-Valla pues si que se a sorprendido –dijo la médico.

-¡Yo embarazada, no me lo creo, que felicidad¡-

-Señora se encuentra bien-

-Mejor que nunca-

-Bueno muchas gracias adiós-Dijo Mizuna a ver que Hinata estaba en shock, luego se dirigieron a la salida, en dirección a su casa:

-Mizuna, voy ver con Naruto para decirle que se valla-

-Sí creo que es una buena opción-

**-EN EL DESPACHO DEL KAZEKAGE-**

Se encontraba Gaara sentado en el despacho junto con tres ninjas:

-Les voy a encomendar una misión, tendréis que vigilar a mi esposa-

-¿Cuál es el motivo de su desconfianza hacia ella?-

-Últimamente está saliendo todos los días, con la excusa de ir a pasear pero no les parece raro que ella cada vez que llega se vuelva más cercana con migo-

-Bueno alomejor está cambiando-

-Lo que sea vuestra misión es espiarla hasta averiguar que hace , se me olvidaba intentad ser lo más sigilosos posibles porque ella es AMBU-

-Si lord Kazekage-

-Ahora dispérsense –luego los ninjas dieron apertura a la operación "espiamiento de Hinata Hyuga"

Mientras en la entrada de la aldea de la arena Hinata se encontró con Naruto para la despedida:

-¡Hinata mi vida, ya casi anulo su matrimonio espera un poco¡-dijo el rubio entusiasmado.

-Naruto…tengo algo que decirte-

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Déjalo NARUTO, lo nuestro se acabó-

-¡Hinata pero ya casi podemos estar juntos¡-

-Naruto estoy esperando un hijo de Gaara y además ya no te amo como antes-

-¡De que hablas tú me amas y ese hijo es mentira verdad, él te obligó a decir eso-

-No Naruto ya no te amo y prefiero estar con Gaara, me he enamorado del asique te pido que te vayas y te olvides de mí como mujer ¡-

-¡No, eso nunca lo aceptare¡-entonces Naruto la cogió y la besó, pero Hinata por más que se resistía no podía zafarse de su agarre, para su mala suerte el equipo de ninjas llegaron en ese instante y tomaron una foto como prueba de esa aventura, luego se marcharon para dar el reporte a Gaara

-No Naruto vasta-dijo Hinata, seguido de una bofetada.

-Entiendo, no soy el hombre que amas ¡Pero eso sí, si te hace daño le arrancaré la cabeza¡-

-Gracias Naruto por comprenderlo- Entonces Hinata y Naruto se abrazaron como despedida:

-Adiós Hinata-

-Adiós Naruto-después cada uno siguió su camino rumbo a destinos diferentes, mientras Hinata estaba pensando en cómo decir a Gaara que iba a ser padre:

-Mizuna estoy tan nerviosa-

-La comprendo señora, decir a un hombre que va a ser padre es muy duro-

-Si-la casa se divisaba y las puertas se abrían, entonces las dos mujeres se encontraron con Gaara esperándolas furioso:

-Gaara que bueno que te encuentro quería decirte que yo estoy…-

-¡Hasta cuando pensabas engeñarme hipócrita- dijo Gaara furioso.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¡De tu aventura con Naruto estúpida¡-

-Yo…-

-No hables Hinata porque soy capaz de matarte-

-Gaara espera no lo comprendes yo…-

-Unos ninjas te escoltaran hasta la aldea de la hoja-

-¡NO ME VOY¡-

-¡No hagas esto tan difícil hipócrita, tus maletas ya están listas..¡-

-No me voy porque yo te amo-

-¡Maldita mentirosa¡-dijo Gaara antes de intentar pegar a Hinata y dejarla en el suelo.

-¡No lord Kazekage, pégueme a mí en vez de a ella, porque ella esta…-

-¡No Mizuna no digas nada, él no se merece saberlo¡-entonces Gaara se contuvo y se fue diciendo:

-Tienes 5 minutos para irte o no respondo-entonces Hinata se rindió y fue a por sus cosas:

-Señora Hinata déjeme ayudarla, en su estado no puede levantar peso-

-Gracias-

-¿No va a decirle a su marido que va a ser padre?-

-No seguramente pensaría que es de Naruto y me mataría aquí mismo-.

-Entiendo señora-Entonces Hinata partió hacia su aldea natal en busca de consuelo:

-Adiós Mizuna-

-Adiós Señora la extrañaré mucho-Dijo Mizuna llorando.

-No llores Mizuna-

-Déjeme ir con usted, seré una buena cuidadora para su futuro bebe-

-No creo que Gaara te deje-

-El de seguro me despedirá, así que lléveme con usted-

-Bien vamos-

-Gracias-

-Señora es hora de partir-dijo uno de los ninjas escolta.

-Pero la señora está en malas condiciones para caminar-

-Intentaremos descansar continuamente-

-Muchas gracias-dijo Hinata aliviada.

**-TRES DÍAS MÁS TARDE-**

La aldea de la hoja estaba tranquila no había nada inusual salvo que cuatro personas se aproximaban a la aldea, en efecto era Hinata con Mizuna y los dos ninjas que las escoltaban:

-Al fin hemos llegado-dijo Hinata con un poco de alegría en sus palabras.

-Si Señora Hinata que alivio-luego de seo llegaron a la mansión de los Hyuga:

-¡Hinata, hermana que sorpresa¡-

-Hola Hanabi-dijo Hinata fríamente.

-Has cambiado mucho sabes, noto un extraño brillo en tus ojos-dijo Hanabi un tanto picarona-Ya sabes dicen que las embarazadas se ven más hermosas.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-

-Naruto, quien más luego de volver de su misión lo propagó por todos tus amigos y familiares, padre está muy orgulloso de ti-

-Naruto, debía imaginármelo-dijo Hinata con mucho pesar.

-¿Y tú marido?-

-Pues el… no quiere saber nada de mí, me hecho, por eso estoy aquí-

-¡Que, se puede saber el motivo¡-

-Veras, Naruto vino por mí, en ese entonces aún lo quería asique engañe a Gaara con él, luego cunado me enamore de Gaara quise decir a Naruto que se fuera pero…en ese instante un equipo de ninjas nos vio y bueno…descubrió todo y ahora no quiere saber nada de mi-

-¡Quieres decir que él bebe es de…-

-No, no llegué a tanto con Naruto-

-Uf menos mal-entonces alguien irrumpió la conversación.

-¡COMO QUE UNA AVENTURA HINATA¡-dijo Hiashi.

-Yo..-dijo Hinata a punto de salir corriendo.

-¡Papa déjala, está cansada y no es bueno que se altere en ese estado-.

-¡No puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que mi nieto es un bastardo¡-

-¡Vasta no permitiré que llames a mi hijo bastardo, él es de Gaara y de nadie más¡-

-¿Cómo puedo corroborar lo que tú dices?-

-Porque yo no soy una cualquiera papa-

-…-el cabeza de familia se quedó sin habla.

-¿Quién es ella?-dijo Hanabi.

-Es Mizuna, vivirá con nosotros y será la que cuidará a mi bebe-

-Bueno no creo que signifique una molestia-dijo Hiashi.

-Yo trabajaré como una más-dijo Mizuna.

-Bueno Mizuna y yo nos retiramos.-dijo Hinata decisiva, una vez que se fueron de la sala Hanabi dijo:

-Ha cambiado mucho, se le ha quitado la timidez-

-Si al parecer ha merecido la pena que se haya casado-dijo su el cabeza de familia.

**-EN EL DESPACHO DEL KAZEKAGE-**

-Gaara amor ya he terminado con las misiones, al menos me podrías dar una recompensa-dijo Matsuri con una voz coquetona, sin pensarlo dos veces Gaara empezó a besarla sin compasión y a desvestirla salvajemente.

**-EN LA MANSIÓN HYUGA-**

El sol se ponía y la ojiperla salió a reunirse con sus amigos ya que no los había visto desde hace mucho tiempo:

-¡Hola Hinata¡-dijo Kiva con alegría

-¡BIENVENIDA¡-dijeron los demás de sus amigos.

-Hola amigos ¡qué alegría volver a verlos-

-Te apoyaremos en todo, conocemos tu situación, estaremos siempre a tu lado.-dijo Sakura

-Gracias-

-Perdón ni debí hacerme pasar por Naruto-

-Tranquila Sakura no pasa nada te perdono-

-¡Gracias Hinata¡-

-¿Cómo se llamara el bebe?-

-Pues lo estado pensando si es niño lo llamaré Daiki y si es niña Natsuki.-

-¨¡Son hermosos Hinata¡-dijo Ino

-Tranquila te acompañaremos a las revisiones-dijo Sakura.

-Gracias-

**-CUATRO MESES MÁS TARDE- **

-¡Hinata por fin podremos saber el sexo del bebe¡-dijo Sakura

-¡Si me muero de ganas por saber si es niño o niña mi hijo¡-

-Además hay que comprarte ropa más ancha porque ya tienes mucha barriga-dijo Ino.

-Es cierto-todo iba bien cuando de camino al hospital se toparon con Temari y Kankuro que iban a entregar reportes de unos informes.

-Hola Hinata-dijo Temari.

-¿Temari…que haces aquí?-dijo Hinata a punto de desmallarse.

-¡Hinata estas en cinta¡ pero…de quien-dijo Kankuro.

-Pues…es que…yo…-

-¡No me digas que es de Naruto¡-dijo Temari preocupada.

-¡No por supuesto que no, es de Gaara-

-¿Por qué no avisaste a Gaara?-

-Lo intente pero él me hecho de la casa y consideré que no era necesario que lo supiera-

-Tiene el derecho de saber de su hijo-

-No me creerá.-

-Saben en vez de hablar aquí mejor acompáñenos al hospital para saber si es niño o niña-

-¡Entonces no perdamos tiempo, quiero saber si es sobrino o sobrina¡-dijo Kankuro. Los minutos eran demasiados lentos, Sakura, Ino, Temari y Kankuro estaban empezando a impacientarse entonces la puerta del consultorio se abrió y salió Hinata con una sonrisa encantadora:

-¿Y bien, es niño o niña?-dijo Kankuro.

-Es niño-dijo Hinata esbozando una sonrisa.

-¡FELICIDADES HINATA¡-dijeron en coro Temari, Ino y Sakura.

-Gracias, eso quiere decir que se llamará Daiki-

-Ese nombre es hermoso-

-Si sabía que les iba a gustar-

-Mandaré una paloma para avisarle a Gaara de su hijo-

-No él no tiene que saber nada-

-Pero Hinata él está en todo su derecho-

-Lo sé pero…se lo diré si me cuentas como está el, con quien está-

-Pues…él está…con Matsuri-dijo Temari insegura de sus palabras.

-Me lo imaginaba, no puedo decir nada ya que ni siquiera se preocupó de mí, no sospechó el porqué de mis mal estares ¡No se merece llamarse padre de mi hijo¡ asique no sabrá nada –

-Pero...-

-No le digan nada se lo ruego, si él quiere saber de mí el vendrá no quiero que venga por obligación-

-Está bien-

-Y esa tal Matsuri cómo se comporta con Gaara-dijo Ino un tanto enfadad.

-Es insoportable, se cree la señora de la casa ¡Me irrita¡-

-Además está haciendo cambios en la casa como que ya fuera su esposa-dijo Kankuro con una voz de Fastidio.

-¡Que descarada¡-dijo Sakura.

-Entiendo-dijo Hinata con una voz sombría y apretando los puños para contener la ira.

-Entiendo tu enojo pero..-

-Quiero que a los nueve meses de mi embarazo vallas al puesto de mensajería de la aldea de la arena todos los días yo en cuanto nazca mandaré un mensaje, quiero que solo ustedes sean los que sepan de las existencia de este niño-

-Está bien Hinata-dijo Temari rendida.

-Bueno creo que es hora de volver a la aldea Temari, no despedimos Hinata a dios a todas-dijo Kankuro.

-ADIOS-dijeron en coro.

**EN EL DESPACHO DE GAARA**

-Sabes cariño yo creo que ya es hora de que saques a tus hermanos de esta casa, porque somos pareja y necesitamos nuestro espacio-

-Eso no te lo puedo conceder, esta casa es tanto de ellos como mía asique…-

-¡Pero yo quiero que se vallan¡-

-¡Te digo que no¡-

-…-

**CINCO MESES DESPUES**

-¡Ya nació Daiki ,ya nació nuestro sobrino hace una semana¡-

-Baja la voz Gaara nos va a oír-

-Oír que-

-¡Pues que tu hijo a nacido¡- -dijo Temari

-Ese niño no es mi hijo es de Naruto-

-Eso no lo podemos asegurar -dijo Kankuro.

-Como quieran-

-Hola Temari y Kankuro-dijo Matsuri con superioridad.

-Hola Matsuri-respondieron los hermanos con sarcasmo.

-Por cierto hoy tenemos que viajar a la aldea de la hoja –

-Entiendo, Matsuri viajará con nosotros-

-Si porque ya es hora de que sepan de nuestro noviazgo- dijo Matsuri con una cara de malicia.

-Bueno partiremos dentro de 1hora-dijo Gaara.

-Está bien-después de una hora los cuatro zarparon hacia la aldea vecina.

**TRES DIAS MÁS TARDE**

El Kazekage estaba entrando en la aldea junto con su acompañante y sus hermanos, toda la aldea estaba decorada

por su asistencia y los clanes más prometedores esperaban en la sala de reuniones:

-Vamos directamente a las sala de reuniones-dijo Gaara

-Si amor-dijo Matsuri.

-Entendido-dijeron Kankuro y Temari. Luego de unos minutos de caminata entraron a la sala, estaba el consejo la

Hokage y los clanes milenarios incluido el Hyuga, en el momento en el que los clanes se levantaron como muestra

de respeto Gaara y Hinata encontraron miradas que por supuesto Hinata cortó como muestra de des interés, por

supuesto que Matsuri interrumpió eso con molestia:

-Bueno Hablemos de la nueva alianza Señor Kazekage- Dijo Tsunade.

-Si-dijo Gaara, luego de horas y horas llegó el momento de dar lealtad a la aldea de la arena, los clanes se iban presentando y afirmando hospitalidad hasta que les toco a los Hyuga:

-Nosotros la familia Hyuga prometemos, ayudar a la arena cuando ellos dispongan-dijo el cabeza de familia

-También prometemos llevar a cabo este tratado sin quebrantarlo hasta el final-dijo Hinata, en ese momento Gaara le

Entró unas ganas de besarla irresistibles ya que sus labios eran exquisitos.

-Con su permiso-dijo Hinata luego se sentaron en sus puestos. La reunión era larga pero Kankuro y Temari no

esperaron ni un segundo para querer ver a su sobrino.

-Gaara adelántate al hotel nosotros tenemos asuntos que hacer-dijeron los dos hermanos. Luego cunado Gaara se fue dijeron:

-Hinata espera tenemos ganas de ver a nuestro sobrino.-

-Está bien pero no le digan a Gaara-

-Lo prometemos-llegaron a la mansión Hyuga y entraron a la habitación de Hinata:

-Mizuna ya llegué, dame a mi hijo por favor –

-Si-entonces Hinata lo cogió en los brazos y lo se lo dio a Temari

-¡Es hermoso, tiene el cabello de Gaara y tiene tus ojos Hinata, entiendo porque lo llamaste Daiki-dijo Temari.

-Si él es lo más valioso que tengo en esta vida-

-Bueno saben dentro de una semana más podré hacer misiones ojala que pueda una en la que pudiera visitaros-

-Si sería genial, pero tengo que decirte que he hablado sobre el nacimiento Daiki y bueno…al no le importó nada, dijo que ese niño no era suyo-

-Entiendo-dijo Hinata aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

-Bueno nos retiramos Hinata llevamos retraso-

-Adiós-

**UN AÑO MÁS TARDE**

-Equipo 8 estáis encargados de entregar este mensaje importante a la aldea de la arena-dijo la HOKAGE

-Entendido-dijo Shino.

-Partirán en media hora-luego el equipo se fue a preparar todo:

-Mami no quiero que te vayas-dijo Daiki punto de llorar.

-Mama va irse por unos días pero eso no significa que no voy a volver, pórtate bien te quiero mucho Daiki-le dio un beso en la frente-Mizuna cuídalo bien-

-Si señora Hinata-

-Adiós Daiki, adiós Mizuna-

-Adiós Mami-

-Adiós Señora-

El quipo 8 estaba esperando al último integrante del equipo en la puerta de la aldea:

-Perdón por el retraso, estaba convenciendo a Daiki que no llorara-

-No pasa nada-dijo Shino

-Los críos son así-dijo Kiva

-Mejor vámonos ya quiero estar de vuelta cuanto antes.-dijo Hinata, las horas estaban pasando lentamente y con eso

el cansancio se hacía más insoportable, Hinata empezaba a cerrar los ojos debido a su agotamiento y en medio de

un descuido Hinata pisó mal una de las ramas y resbaló, afortunadamente Kiva la alcanzó a tiempo sin sufrir daño

alguno.

La noche empezó a enfriarse y Shino empezó a montar la tienda de campaña, Kiva encendió la hoguera y Hinata empezó a cocinar con los pocos recursos que tenían:

-Esto huele delicioso Hinata-dijo Kiva.

-Me alegra oír eso Kiva, porque es momento de comer-

-Será mejor que comamos rápido para descansar más tiempo-dijo Shino

-Tienes toda la razón Shino ya he servido tu plato-

-¡Entonces a comer¡-dijo Kiva pero a medida que Hinata no comía se preocupó.

-¿Hinata extrañas a Daiki?-

-Si además estaba contemplando el colgante con la foto de Daiki y yo, ese día estábamos muy felices-

-Si Hinata como no recordar el día que Daiki cumplió un año si tú estabas más emocionada que el mismo cumpleañero-

-Si tienes razón, este colgante para fotos es uno de los recuerdos más hermosos de mi vida, me hubiera gustado

que Gaara estuviera en esa foto, pero ahora esta con Matsuri asique no hay nada que hacer-

-Puede que tenga a todas las mujeres pero ninguna será tan perfecta como tú además él no tiene a Daiki él se lo

pierde porque tu hijo es alguien excepcional-

-Gracias Kiva, me voy a quitar el colgante puede que me haga daño al dormir-

-Tienes toda la razón, buenas noches-Todos se fueron a dormir y la noche empezaba a ser más helada entonces

Hinata al no poder dormir se levanta para dar un paseo nocturno -*¡Porque yo soy infeliz, si yo hubiera detenido esas

salidas a escondidas con Naruto esto no hubiera pasado, pero lo que más me enfada es que él ni siquiera pudo ver

como estaba Daiki, mi hijo no sabe nada de su padre y el como que no existiera¡*entonces Hinata empezó a llorar:

-¡Mi hijo anhela la compañía de un padre y yo no puedo proporcionársela¡-

-Sabes nena no tendrías que llamar tanto la atención-

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-Somos forajidos y sabes hoy esta noche serás mi juguetito hermosa-

-Tú no sabes con quien hablas y lo peor de todo no sabes lo que te puedo hacer cuando estoy de mal humor-luego

de esa advertencia lo único que se oyó fue gritos de terror por parte del osado que intentó propasarse con Hinata y

sus cómplices.

El sol se ponía y los tres ninjas se levantaban recogiendo sus cosas y dejando la zona donde pasaron la noche, todo

Iba tranquilo cuando encontraron algo inusual, había moscas por todas partes y se detectaba un olor a carne podrida

entonces Shino examinó los cuerpos:

-Hinata no deberás haber llegado tan lejos-

-¿Cómo lo adivinaste? Bueno eso es lo de menos ellos intentaron abusar de mí, además estaba de muy mal humor-

-Es cierto Shino piensa en las vidas que abran cobrado ellos-dijo Kiva defendiendo a Hinata.

-Mejor sigamos, no perdamos más tiempo-dijo Hinata seria; las horas pasaban y el calor se hacía más intenso hasta que por fin se divisaba la entrada a la aldea de la arena todo iba a pedir de boca hasta que llegó el momento de presentarse ante el Kazekage entonces Hinata tocó la puerta y:

-Adelante-contestó Gaara, entonces los tres ninjas entraron en la sala.

-Lord Kazekage este es el mensaje-

-Muy bien –

-Bueno nos retiramos-dijo Shino pero en el momento en el que Hinata se marchó el colgante que guardó en el bolsillo se calló dejando ver la imagen de madre e hijo, entonces Gaara la cogió antes de que Hinata pudiera hacer nada:

-¡Quien es este niño-*Es idéntico a mí solo que con los mismos ojos de Hinata ¡¿Quién es?¡*

-Yo…-Hinata no pudo contestar.

-¡Contesta¡-

-No es nadie por quien merezca la pena preocuparse-

-Si no me lo dices tendré que averiguarlo-seguido Gaara se dirigió a donde trabajaba Temari.

-Temari dime quien es este niño-

-Yo no sé nada-dijo Temari mintiendo.

-Gaara no tienes por qué saberlo-dijo Hinata

-Díselo ya Hinata, para que vea de lo que se perdió-dijo Kiva

-Él es…¡no puedo decírselo, no porque por su culpa Daiki sufrió mucho ¡-

-¡Quien es Daiki¡-dijo Gaara ya agobiado.

-Pues es tu hijo, al que nunca visitaste o felicitaste por su primer cumpleaños-dijo Kiva muy enfadado

-Eso es mentira él es el bastardo de Naruto-

-¡No permito que llames a mi hijo bastardo¡ él se llama Daiki Sabaku no ,y punto-

-Es verdad Gaara es idéntico a ti-dijo Temari

-No hace falta saber si me crees o no, nunca lo veras, esa foto es lo único que sabrás de Daiki porque padre es el que cría y no el que abandona asique no puedo presentarle a mi hijo un extraño-seguido Hinata se dispuso a partir.

-Podemos hablar a solas Hinata-dijo Gaara.

-No hay nada de qué hablar-

-Por favor-

-¿Que irónico no? Esas mismas palabras te dije para que me creyeras que si te amaba asique te devolveré el favor,

¡No quiero saber nada de ti hipócrita ¡–entonces Hinata se fue a la salida del edificio seguido de Shino y Kiva.

-Solo serán unos segundos-

-Ve Hinata ustedes tiene muchas cosas de que hablar-

-Está bien-dijo Hinata con mucho pesar. Entonces se dirigió con Gaara hacia su despacho:

-Qué quieres hablar-dijo Hinata molesta.

-De nuestro hijo-

-Dirás mi hijo porque no creo que no es nada tuyo-

-Quisiera verlo-

-De ninguna manera-

-Solo quiero tenerlo cerca-

-Tuviste un año y lo desperdiciaste, además Matsuri te puede dar muchos más, como dije antes padre es el que cría no el que abandona y ese título de padre ya lo perdiste hace un año-

-Intente ser amable con tigo pero yo no tengo por qué pedirte permiso para ver a mi hijo-

-No era antes un bastardo-

-Yo pensé que me traicionaste con Naruto-

-Tantas veces que repito esta frase me está cansando ¡yo no soy una cual quiera ¡-

-¡Entonces porque los encontraron besándose¡-

-Ese días supe que estaba embarazada y decidí que darme con tigo pero él no lo aceptó y me besó por la fuerza…yo le pegue y se resignó asique cuando te iba avisar no pude porque me echaste.-

-Por eso Mizuna quiso que la pegara a ella-

-Y al ver que eras capaz de eso decidí no decirte nada, pero al parecer ya te enteraste de que nació y sin embargo no lo viniste a ver-

-Pensé que…-

-Bueno ese no es el caso, dame mi colgante-

-¿Por qué te importa tanto?-

-Esa foto es de su primer cumpleaños y sabes Daiki pensó que vendrías aunque solo fuese un tiempo corto-

-Yo…-

-No te justifiques más seguramente Temari te habrá dicho que era idéntico a ti y tú no la quisiste creer-entonces Hinata cogió su colgante, se lo puso en el cuello y abrió la puerta y se encontró con Matsuri:

-¡Porque esta esa aquí cariño¡-

-¡Soy su esposa y puedo venir cuando me dé la regalada gana¡-

-¡Su mujer soy yo¡-

-¡Dirás su querida¡-

-¡No porque tú te fuiste¡-

-¡Yo que sepa no se pueden anular los matrimonio por más Kages que sean¡-entonces Matsuri intentó atacar a Hinata pero ella la inmovilizó.

-Ere muy débil Matsuri ¡y sin embargo te haces llamar ninja¡ -

-Maldita-

-Insultarme no te sirve de nada-

-¡Para Hinata no cometas una imprudencia¡-dijo Gaara corriendo hacia ella. Entonces Hinata la soltó.

-Tienes razón no debería mal gastar mi chacra, pero una cosa más- entonces dio un puñetazo a Matsuri haciendo que esta quedara inconsciente-Mantente en tu lugar Matsuri recuerda que tu solo eres la amante de mi marido-

-Hinata ¿estás bien?-dijo Kiva corriendo hacia ella.

-Si-

-Dime que no utilizaste ese justo-dijo Shino preocupado. Mientras uno de los ninjas recogió a Matsuri y la llevó a la enfermería.

-No, si lo hubiere hecho ella estuviera muerta en estos momentos-

-Menos mal sino esa chica hubiera corrido la misma desdicha de esos ladrones-dijo Kiva temeroso.

-¿Qué jutsu?-dijo Gaara

-Pues es el 8 trigramas 64 palmas protectoras, se encarga de protegerme de todos los ataques pero es muy distinto al de Neji, ese repele, el mío corta y bueno ya imaginaras lo que pasó con esos bandidos ¿No?-dijo Hinata un poco sarcástica.-Bueno mejor vámonos Daiki estará llorando por mi ausencia-cuando el equipo 8 se disponía a marcharse Gaara los detuvo:

-Será mejor que os quedéis esta noche-

-Y por qué deberíamos hacer eso, al contrario que tú yo tengo un hijo que cuidar-dijo Hinata seria.

-Eso ya lo sé pero es mejor que dormir a la intemperie, no crees-

-…-

-Veo que es la mejor opción-dijo Shino.

-Apoyo la noción-dijo Kiva.

-Pero…está bien-dijo Hinata resignada.

-Hoy hay un festival asique que tal si se divierten-dijo Gaara.

-Me temo que no, yo no tengo Kimono-dijo Hinata inventándose una excusa.

-Tienes unos que dejaste en la misión-

-*Maldición sí que es persistente*-pensó Hinata.-Entonces iré a recogerlo.

-Lo he guardado en otro lugar asique tendré que acompañarte-

-Qué remedio-suspiró la ojiperla-Nos vemos Kiva y Shino-Gaara y Hinata se fueron a la mansión y todos los empleados de la casa se asombraron por la llegada de la verdadera señora Sabaku no entonces Gaara se fue con Hinata al sótano para recoger el Kimono:

-Valla te molestaba tanto mis recuerdos que incluso la ropa que se me olvidó la as puesto en lo mas profundo de la casa-dijo Hinata vacilante.

-No es por eso, Matsuri le molestaba-

-Ósea que te has convertido en su perrito faldero ¿No Gaara?-

-Eso es mentira-

-Pues tus acciones demuestran lo contrario, sabes no me imagine que el sexo era tan importante para ti como para escoger Matsuri, ¿Tan desesperado estabas?—

-Por lo menos ella no me ha traicionado-

-Y te dije que en aquel entonces no te amaba, sin embargo tú ya te has acostado con ella-

-Y tu seguramente con Naruto, ¿o me vas a decir que no tuviste necesidad?-

-Para tu información el único que me toco fuiste tú y hasta hoy no he tenido a ningún hombre por respeto a este matrimonio-entonces Gaara se sintió feliz por ser el único que ha tocado a su mujer.

-Bueno Hinata ya hemos llegado-

-Entonces apresurémonos-dijo Hinata bajando las escaleras de una forma involuntariamente sensual.

-Creo que estaban entre las estanterías de la parte izquierda-

-Creo que es esa caja de arriba, ayúdame a subir-entonces Gaara cogió una silla para que Hinata subiera.

-Ten cuidado-dijo Gaara.

-Creo que ya casi cojo la caja-dijo Hinata poniéndose de puntillas, en ese instante la silla se volcó haciendo que Hinata callera encima de Gaara:

-¿Estas bien?-dijo Gaara con una mueca de dolor.

-Maldición, la silla se volcó-entonces Hinata se sonrojo al ver su postura, estaban rozando sus intimidades y sentía el aliento del otro en sus cuellos, sus miradas estaban conectadas y lo peor de todo es que Hinata estaba apretando sus senos contra el pecho de Gaara sin darse cuenta:

-Será mejor que cojas tú la caja Gaara-dijo Hinata levantándose.

-Está bien-

-Sabes creo que Matsuri está exagerando, no la he pegado tan fuerte creo que lo que quiere es que le vallas a visitar, ¿No te parece?-

-Sabes creo que te pusiste celosa-

-No estoy celosa-dijo Hinata desviando la cara-Dime Gaara ¿Qué tiene Matsuri que no tenga yo?-

-Entonces si estas celosa-

-Mejor me voy a cambiar ¿por cierto donde me cambio?-

-Pues en mi habitación-

-No puedo-

-Lo mismo me dijiste en nuestra noche de bodas-

-Esto es distinto, estas con Matsuri por lo menos respétala-

-Pero tú eres mi esposa-

-Eso muy bien lo sé pero creo que lo nuestro ya no tiene arreglo, con permiso-seguido Hinata se fue a vestirse en la habitación de Gaara. Como siempre Hinata estaba alerta asique se puso encima de su traje el quimono para que si hay algún ataque estar preparados. (Se quitó el chaleco si no se vería muy abultado).En cuanto salió de la habitación todo iba ser distinto era una "nueva vida".

.


End file.
